ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sly
"Was? Nein! Es geht mir nicht nur um die Ohren!" Er stellt sich mit so manchem Namen vor. Sly ist der häufigste. 'Allgemein' Dieser Hyuran wirkt bei Zeiten schüchtern, doch täuscht euch nicht: In seinen Augen tanzt der Schalk und auch wenn er vielleicht kein Wort verliert, wird man das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich über die meisten Sachen innerlich amüsiert. Aktuell "..." Verschwunden! Seine Spur verliert sich schon seit Wochen im Nebel. Wo könnte er nur sein? 'Genaues Aussehen' Kopf: Sein Antlitz ist fein geschnitten und der Stoppelbart wächst wie aus Protest gegen seine weichen Gesichtszüge an. Die Augenbrauen sind relativ dick und buschig, was ihm etwas nachdenkliches verleiht. Die grünblauen Iriden werden von recht langen Wimpern umrahmt. Es wirkt, als würde er fast immer leichte Augenringe haben. An der Stirn kann man eine kleine Narbe erkennen, die aber recht unauffällig ist. Die rechte Wange ziert ein recht prominentes Muttermal. Hände: Lange, recht schlanke Finger, die eher wie die eines Schreibers oder Künstlers wirken. Die Nägel sind meist etwas länger als üblich, meist mit scharfen Kanten. Hie und da kann man länglich helle Stellen ausmachen, welche längst verheilte Narben darstellen. Körper: Generell lässt sich sagen, dass er eine schlanke Statur macht. Die Schultern sind nicht so breit und er wirkt eher schmal. Dennoch findet sich Körperbehaarung auf sichtbaren Stellen wieder, sowohl an Beinen, Armen, wie auch Händen, Brust und dergleichen. Seine Beine sind im Gegensatz zu den Armen ziemlich durchtrainiert und es wirkt durchaus so, als könnte er problemlos lange Strecken laufen. Natürlich wirkt sich dies auch auf sein Gesäß aus, welches entsprechend fest und ansehnlich ist. Die Schuhgröße scheint für seine Statur entsprechend normal. "Jemand meinte mal zu mir, dass wenn man mich rasieren, frisieren und schminken würde, ich äußerlich als Frau durchgehe... Ich wollte vehement widersprechen, allerdings wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt..." Verhaltensweisen Kopf in den Wolken: Wirkt meist verträumt und abgelenkt Mit Rhythmus: Ihr könnt ihn manchmal singen oder summen hören - meist jedoch unanständige Lieder; Auch tänzelt er dabei gerne - ziemlich bewegliches Becken! Scheu: Ist neuen Personen gegenüber meist sehr reserviert und schüchtern... Laut: ... auf der anderen Seite ist er in bekannter Gesellschaft laut und extrovertiert Die Laute aus seinem Munde: Seine Sprechstimme kann manchmal eher laut sein, dafür ist seine Singstimme angenehm zu hören - wenn er denn mal konsequent den Ton treffen würde! Warum übst du nicht mehr!? Eloquenz: Bisweilen kann er sich sehr gehoben und gebildet ausdrücken - Braucht man das als Tagelöhner? Altbacken: Hat Schwierigkeiten, sich mit Kontaktperlen und bestimmten Magitek-Gerätschaften anzufreunden Glauben: Er scheint eine Gewisse Moral zu besitzen und auch der Glauben an die Zwölf scheint ihm ein wichtiger Lebensbestandteil zu sein Philosoph: Kann über die trivialsten Dinge bis hin zu den Themen, welche die Welt bewegen, nachdenken und reden, sie ergründen und dabei irgendwie nicht allzu langweilig wirken Rechenschwäche: Es ist nicht so, als würde er mit Logik und Zahlen gar nichts anfangen können - aber er ist echt schlecht im Kopfrechnen und Formeln nutzen - Mathematik, du und ich kommen nicht auf einen Nenner! Schauspiel: Gut in andere Rollen schlüpfen, Leute nachahmen, bisweilen auch völlig überzeugend Blödsinn herüberbringen, das liegt ihm irgendwie im Blut Frauen: Er hat eine offensichtliche Schwäche für das weibliche Geschlecht und schaut hübschen Damen gerne einmal hinterher, mal mehr, mal weniger auffällig Männer: Sehr selten verhält er sich Männern gegenüber auch durchaus... Interessiert Steckbrief Rufname Sly Alias Avric, Sven, Slav Echter Name Wissen nur die wenigsten Volk Halb Wiesländer, halb Hochländer Geschlecht Männlich Alter Mitte zwanzig Höhe Um die 1,79 Meter Gewicht Circa 59Kg Körpertyp Leptosom Haar samt Farbe Dick, wellig bis lockig und brünett Augenfarbe Grünblau (je nach Lichteinfall mehr die eine oder die andere Farbe) Namenstag 04.03. Geburtsort und Heimat Der Finsterwald Schutzpatron Nymeia, die Norne Haupthand Vornehmlich die Linke, allerdings kann man auch gelegentlich sehen, wie er die Rechte nutzt Familienstand Ledig Beruf Tagelöhner; Haushälter Gesinnung Neutral Gut Motto Gnade ist die Stütze der Gerechtigkeit 'Können und Fertigkeiten' Der Dilettant im klassischem Sinne Dieser Hyuran hat ziemlich manigfaltige Interessen. Doch so breitgefächtert sein Wissen auch sein mag, scheint es, als würde er in keinem Bereich Perfektion oder Tiefenwissen erreichen, auch wenn er vielleicht das Zeug dazu hätte - aber es gibt einfach zu viele Interessante Dinge, die einen ablenken können! Lesen und schreiben: Wie bei den meisten Hyuran üblich, wurde auch er in jungen Jahren geschult, Worte zu lesen und zu schreiben. Dies kann er auch recht gut, er ist jedoch ein eher langsamer, aber genauer, Leser. Bedauerlicherweise wird seine Fähigkeit zu Schreiben durch seine unleserliche Schrift geschmälert. Äther: Er ist eigentlich sehr gut auf den Äther eingestimmt. Sicher würde er es mit der richtigen Ausbildung weit als Magier bringen, ohne wie viele andere lange und mühsam zu tranieren. Künstler: Egal ob es um das Schmieden von Texten geht, das Malen und Zeichnen von Bildern oder sogar das Trällern eines Liedes - die feinen Künste bereiten ihm Freude und er beschäftigt sich nicht nur gerne mit ihnen, sondern ist auch nicht übel darin, kreativ etwas zu schaffen. Rhythmusgefühl: Er selber spielt zwar bis auf das Kazoo gelegentlich kein Instrument, aber dass er den Rhythmus fühlt, ist eindeutig! Zwar mögen seine Tänzeleien bisweilen merkwürdig erscheinen, aber sie sind immer im Takt! Philosoph: Er kann vermutlich über alles mögliche sinnieren. Allerdings hat er auch Spaß daran, sich kultiviert über die Welt und was sie im Innersten bewegt, zu unterhalten! Essen: Gutes Essen weiß er zu würdigen! Und selber ist er auch kein so ganz übler Koch, auch wenn er durchaus selbstkritisch ist. Faulpelz oder Lebemann? Manche mögen ihm den einen, manche den anderen Titel zugedenken. Fest steht, dass dieser Hyuran seine freie Zeit genießt und auch Freuden in einfachen Dingen finden kann. Ist das wirklich eine Fähigkeit? Nun, für manche schon... Die Klinge: Merkwürdigerweise scheint er sich mit der Führung von unterschiedlichen Blankwaffen auszukennen, auch wenn er alles andere als ein Krieger ist. Sprachkenntnisse: Sprache Lesen Schreiben Sprechen Verstehen durch Hören Eorzäisch / Gemein Exzellent Exzellent Exzellent Exzellent Elezen Schlecht Schlecht Unheimlich Nur ein paar Phrasen Domanisch Nein Nein Nein Ein paar Phrasen Allagisch Einzelne Schriftzeichen, aber keine Bedeutung Schlecht - kann nur Schriftzeichen abmalen Nein Nein Garlaeisch Ja, mit Schwierigkeiten Schlecht Nur Phrasen Wenige Phrasen und Redewendungen Alt-Hochländisch Ja Wenig Etwas Mit Schwierigkeiten Anmerkung: Es gibt noch eine weitere Sprache neben der Gemeinen, welche er recht gut beherrscht. Doch gilt es in character herauszufinden, welche es ist. Alles in allem scheint er jedoch mit diesen ganzen Fähigkeiten niemand zu sein, der andere zu überflügeln sucht. Was auch schwer möglich ist bei all den Schwächen, welche ihm wie jedem anderen auch anhaften. 'Schwächen' "Wer redet da schon gerne drüber? Nun, einerlei, solange man es mit Humor nimmt, ist alles erträglicher!" Schwächen besitzt er so einige, das wird auch bei Gesprächen mit ihm schnell offenbar. Auch ist einiges schon dem Obenstehenden zu entnehmen. Doch welche es sind? Findet es heraus, es fällt schnell genug auf! Angsthase: Er geht Konflikten eher aus dem Weg. Oder rennt schnell vor ihnen davon. Immerhin kann er schnell rennen! Schüchtern: Bisweilen steht er sich mit seiner scheuen Art selber im Weg, auch wenn er durchaus etwas charmantes ansich haben kann. Wenn er dieses zurückhaltende doch nur auf Anhieb ablegen könnte! Mathematik: Dieser Punkt wurde weiter oben schon recht gut beleuchtet. Frauen: Sie verdrehen ihm den Kopf und bisweilen schüchtern sie ihn auch ein. Dabei begehrt er sie doch so! Hach, welch Dilemma! Untüchtig: Je weniger er tun muss, desto besser. "Es sind unsere Fehler, die uns erst liebenswert machen, nicht unsere Stärken." 'Besitz' "Man hat irgendwie die Angewohnheit, Zeit seines Lebens Besitz anzuhäufen. Mal belastet er einen mehr, mal weniger. Ich bin aber dankbar für alles, was ich haben darf." Mit Sicherheit hat er noch einige andere Sachen, aber dies hier dürften die im Moment interessantesten sein. Lederhalsband mit Stein - Ein Geschenk von Chavi Soy, welches er stets trägt. Kazoo - aus Holz und mit nettem Klang! Tröt! Von Kiana. Gil - Leider nicht so viel, wie er gerne hätte! Bücher - Sind es Bücher über Zauberei oder gar Zauberbücher? Rüstung - Ebenfalls von Kiana hergestellt zu Übungszwecken. Er durfte sie behalten. Spielzeugfiguren - Aus Holz. Eigentlich recht hübsch und solide. Pfeife - Inklusive Stopfer und Tabak. Fechtfedern - Erneut von Kiana hergestellt. Ein Kamm - Für ihn aber ein ganz besonderer Kamm. Das Geschenk seiner damaligen Partnerin Chavi. Kompositkurzbogen - Ein Geschenk von Shynt Arabarn. Schlüsselbund - Mit Schlüsseln für mehrere Wohnungen und Häuser Beutelchen von Ryldaun - Entwendet von Treas'e mit Dingen zum konsumieren... Jetzt hat der Hyur es 'Soziale Kontakte' Familie Seine Eltern "Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin nicht immer mit meinen Eltern einer Meinung - aber wer ist das schon? Ich bin dankbar, dass sie mir so viel Rückhalt geben." Leben zufrieden in Mühlenhain. Eigentlich hat er ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern. Jene würden sich nur wünschen, dass ihr Sohn etwas ambitionierter in seinen quasi nonexistenten Karrierebestrebungen wäre. Chavi Soy (Liyane Cuitier) "Du bist zurück. Ich bin froh, eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinen Leben wieder in meiner Nähe zu wissen! Du hast mich so viel gelehrt. Jeder Moment, welchen ich mit dir verbringen durfte, war kostbarer als der teuerste Wein Hydaelins.Eines steht fest: Wir sind Familie. Froh bin ich, dass du einen Dunkelalbenmann gefunden hast, der dich ergänzt, der dich zu einem Ganzen macht. Ihr seid ein süßes Paar!" Der Hauptgrund, welcher ihn eine Zeit nach La Noscea führte, war definitiv diese Dunkelalbe. Die Tiefe Zuneigung und Verbundenheit, welche er jener entgegenbrachte, stoßen auf Erwiderung. Nach spurlosem Verschwinden ist sie wieder in seiner Nähe. Ein untrennbares Band besteht nachwievor zwischen beiden. Froh scheint er, dass sie nun einen Partner gefunden hat, der sie ergänzt. Nutze die Gelegenheit! Enge Freunde Kiana Ignis "Manchmal überraschst du mich völlig. Ich verdanke dir viel, denn ohne dich wäre ich sicher nich so viel herumgekommen... Kiana ist für mich eine der wichtigsten Personen die ich kenne. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil sie mir so viele Dinge zuschustert! Hach! Du wirkst so frisch in letzter Zeit! Und kleidest dich ganz anders! Dein neuer Hochländer tut dir wohl gut!" Die Begegnung mit der lebhaftem Xaela war vermutlich einer der größten Wendepunkte seines Lebens. Gefühl hat mit ihr sein Abenteuer erst richtig begonnen, als wäre sie der Wind, der in seine Segel geblasen hat. Besonders in letzter Zeit beobachtet der Hyur vergnügt das Treiben zwischen ihr und Ryldaun. Shynt Arabarn "Wüstenblume! Du ärgerst mich, du bringst mich zum lachen, zum weinen und verwirrst mich. Und doch schenkst du mir so viele gute Stunden. Niemals möchte ich dich lange missen müssen. Du bist liebenswert, Rotschopf! Momentan mache ich mir Sorgen um dich... Hoffentlich fühlst du dich nicht alleingelassen von mir." Vermutlich einer der lebhaftesten und durchwachsensten Bekanntschaften (und Erfahrungen), welche er jemals gemacht hat. Von Aversion hin zu Freundschaft, geschwisterartiger Zuneigung und mehr ist diese Hochländerin ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, auch wenn aktuell ein klärendes Gespräch wohl ratsam wäre. Ninette Laurent "Manchmal muss ich immernoch leise Seufzen, wenn ich an dich denke, Teuerste. Dir ist vermutlich gar nicht bewusst, wie viel du in mir bewirkt hast." Seine erste (heimliche) Liebe und älteste Freundin. Auch wenn er sie ihr damals nie gestand, war die beiderseitge Affektion deutlich. Die hochgewachsene Abenteurerin war schon immer ein Quell der Bewunderung für den jungen Hyuran. Überdies nahm sie ihm nicht nur Ängste, sondern auch die Unschuld. Freunde Zantedeschia Araceae "Inzwischen kenne ich sie eine Weile und muss sagen, dass mir ihre Art wirklich gut gefällt. Hinter ihrer sonnigen und heiteren Ausstrahlung verbirgt sich ein wacher Geist sowie Leidenschaft. Eine tolle Frau!" Zuerst hat er sie nur als Kunde kennegelernt, als er nach Saatgut für Shynt suchte. Doch die beiden liefen sich immer öfter über den Weg und es scheint durchaus eine auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Anziehungskraft zu geben. Inzwischen scheint er sie auch nicht mehr aus seiner Nähe wegdenken zu können. Lazalantin Valhaaz "Am Anfang dachte ich ja, er wolle mich verprügeln... Aber er ist ein durch und durch anständiger Kerl! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich ein echt guter Freund ist, auch wenn das irgendwie merkwürdig schnell ging. Allerdings hat er eine gewisse... düstere Seite an sich." Nach einem etwas holperigen Start lernte er diesen auf den ersten Blick grimmig wirkenden Xaela durchaus zu schätzen und das nicht nur ob des nach ihm benannten Getränks. Vielleicht auch, weil er bestimmte Wesenszüge, welche er selbst inne hat, auch in jenem Au Ra wiederfindet. Recht schnell nannte der Xaela ihn seinen Freund und der Hyuran vergolt es ihm mit der gleichen Betitelung. Swyrfyst Lyngpfynwyn "Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was ich von ihr halten soll. Aber ich glaube, auf ihre schroffe Art ist sie netter, als sie es jemals zugeben würde. Sie scheint in den Wald geflüchtet zu sein..." Durch Kiana hat er diese Seewölfin kennengelernt. Das Verhältnis zueinander ist obskur aber irgendwie freundschaftlich. Sasaki Saki "Wenn du das ganze Handelsgehabe weglässt, bist du eigentlich ziemlich umgänglich. Hoffentlich treffen wir uns mal wieder." Diese Vertreterin schneite eines Tages vor seiner Tür vorbei. Anstatt dem Hyuran aber irgendwelche Waren anzudrehen, gewannen beide jeweils einen neuen Freund dazu. Idraya Ibanis "Welch anmutige Gestalt! Sie ist sehr kultiviert, legt Wert auf Wein und Musik und ist überdies auch eine wirklich angenehme Person. Dieser Facettenreichtum fasziniert mich. Ich bin guter Dinge, dass wir miteinander zurechtkommen werden! Da ist dieses Aufblitzen in den roten Iriden..." Ihre Art gefällt ihm scheinbar ausgesprochen gut, und seit den letzten Treffen bestätigte sich dies Mal um Mal. Er macht keinen Hehl daraus, sie besser kennenlernen zu wollen. Dass sie sich mit Chavi so gut versteht, wundert ihn kein Stück! Rhia Nelhah "Na, da hast du mich aber ganz schön aufgewühlt, Mondschein! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich das so nett mit dir entwickelt, als ich dich am ersten Abend aus der Aquabar mit nach Hause nahm. Bleib dir treu, kleine Matriachin!" Er hat diese aufgeschlossene Bedienung in der Aquabar kennengelernt. Was folgte waren ein paar sehr intensive Tage miteinander, in denen man sich tatsächlich gut kennenlernen konnte. Viele Hochs und Tiefs in kurzer Zeit, doch will er sie als Freundin nicht mehr missen müssen! Lyes Adan "Bin ich froh, dass er das überstanden hat und nicht bei der Pforte von Thal geklopft hat. Noch bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich von ihm halten soll, doch habe ich keinen schlechten Eindruck. Pass mir gut auf Chavi auf, hörst du!" Diesen Dunkelalben hat er bei einem Spaziergang im Wald aufgelesen und notdrüftig versorgt, bis Hilfe eintraf. Schwer zu sagen, was aus ihm sonst geworden wäre. Auf jeden Fall ist der Hyur froh, dass er ihm helfen konnte. Auch wirkt er zufrieden damit, dass sich der Dunkelalb mit Chavi eine tiefe Innigkeit teilt. Ryldaun Barriarn "Ein spannender Kerl mit gutem Aussehen. Und dennoch bescheiden. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Bescheidenheit und einfache Ausdrucksweise seinem wachen Verstand lügen straft. Da ist mehr an ihm, als es der oberflächliche Ersteindruck vermittelt. Und er hat "Zeug!" Pass gut auf Kiana auf, die kann jemanden wie dich gerade gut gebrauchen!" Just in dem Moment, wo er nach langer Zeit Chavi wiedertraf, lernt er auch noch den Hochländer aus ihren damaligen Erzählungen kennen. Zwar hat er ihn schon wenige Male gesehen, aber war sich nicht um seiner Identität bewusst. Bis jetzt machte er immernoch einen guten Eindruck auf ihn und dass er sich so um Kiana kümmert, nimmt er mit wohlgefallen zur Kenntnis. Bekannte Lavaae Nagae "Sie wirkt mir recht tüchtig und irgendwie freundlich. Allerdings dünkt es mich, dass sie eine offensichtliche Obsession gegenüber Rolanbeeren hegt. Niemals in einer Beziehung gestritten? Wo bleibt da bitte die Würze, das Feuer, das Salz in der Suppe!" Das erste Mal traf er sie noch in Dorf des Nebels an - und vermachte der heiteren Raen prompt sein Blechkazoo! Seit dem traf er sie nur gelegentlich, aber bis jetzt schien es doch ein recht angenehmer Kontakt. Piwiwi Wiwi "Meine neue Scheinfrau, ha! Zugegeben, mit ihren langen, spitzen Ohren und der dunklen Haut sieht sie ja schon irgendwie hübsch aus. Doch ihre Firma und die ganzen Gerätschaften - vor allem diese golemartigen Konstrukte - sind mir einfach nicht geheuer." Vor allem durch Chavi hat er diese Sandlingsdame kennengelernt. Der Kontakt ist zwar oberflächlich, doch freundlich. Jedoch zeigt er oftmals deutliches Interesse an den Bildern, welche sie anfertig - vielleicht wähnt er sich ja unter einem anderen Künstler? Rey "Was für eine wundersame Erstbegegnung. Ich bin verblüfft, wie schnell wir auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. Ob ich als Frau wirklich so schön aussehen würde, wie sie annimmt?" Durch Zantedeschia, mehr oder weniger, lernte er diese Miqo'te kennen. Auch wenn er noch vorsichtig ist, scheint er bei ihr recht viel Scheu in sehr kurzer Zeit abgelegt zu haben. Ambroisine de Durendaire "Natürlich habe ich ihr den nötigen Respekt entgegengebracht. Allerdings werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie in der Adelshierarchie irgendwo sehr weit unten rangiert. Merkwürdige Frau." Eine denkwürdige Begegnung führte dazu, dass diese Adelige aus Ishgard des öfteren die Nähe des Hyuran suchte. Warum, bleibt den meisten schleierhaft, da es auf jeden Fall nicht standesgemäß ist. Isadora Grifelin "Irgendwie macht mir diese blonde Frau etwas Angst. Ihre merkwürdige aber unerschütterlich selbstsichere Art, welche beinahe an Dekadenz grenzt, wäre ja das eine. Aber da ist dieses irre Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen..." Die Leiterin vom Schwarzwind wurde ihn durch Ambroisine vorgestellt. Sollte er sich der Gesellschaft anschließen, wäre sie seine Vorgesetzte, was nicht gerade Behagen auslösen sollte. Nachtrag: Beim Bewerbungsgespräch hat sie ganz andere Seiten von sich gezeigt. Miriael Sabatiel "Was für eine Schönheit! Und dann noch gepaart mit einem wachen Verstand. Wer kann sie da nicht anschmachten? Sie wirkt ziemlich schlagfertig. Außerdem habe ich höchsten Respekt vor ihrer Expertise mit dem langen Schwert." Inzwischen hat er sie öfter gesehen. Die Art dieser Dunkelalbe scheint ihm durchaus zu gefallen. Seit dem er sie in der Khang Talbar kämpfen sah, scheint das Interesse, diese Person kennenzulernen, durchaus gewachsen zu sein. Aurora Liem "Aufgeweckt und frech! Und ambitioniert! Ich bin sicher, wir werden noch eine richtige Kartenkönigen aus dir machen! ... Ihr Knie ist gefährlich, autsch... Danke für den einen Abend und dein Mitgefühl." Ein paar Mal ist er dieser kecken Mischlingsfrau schon begegnet, doch erst am Kartenabend hat er tiefere Einblicke erhalten. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich in mehrerlei Hinsicht hat in besagte Karten schauen lassen... Treas'e Aelanoir "Bäm. Du bist da. Du hast Ausstrahlung. Man bemerkt dich sofort. Dein Wortwitz und deine Eloquenz sind großartig! Dein Paket, welches du jedoch mit dir herumschleppst, weckt eigene Erinnerungen... Du bist gefährlich und ich mag das." Erst beim Maskenball, dann beim Kartenabend traf er diese Mondstreunerin. Eine merkwürdige Vertrautheit stellte ich seitens des Hyuran ein. Definitiv hat sie mit ihrer Art sein Interesse geweckt. Begegnungen Skkylar Mihawk "Gemüseauflauf! ... Ich glaube dennoch, wie Shynt, dass er keine Freundin hat." Wenn jemand auf diese Person zu sprechen kommt, winkt der Hyuran meist nur lapidar ab. Chloe Blake " 'Läuft da was?' " Die blauhaarige Frau hat einen etwas obskuren Eindruck hinterlassen mit ihrem Gekabbel, welches sie gegenüber einer ihrer Freundinnen an den Tag legte. Dennoch scheint er sich ihr Gesicht gemerkt zu haben. Nachtrag: Sie scheint sich im Gegensatz zu Miriael nicht an ihn zu erinnern. Rhaya Krya "Diese Mondstreunerin ist ganz nach meinem Geschmack! Ich weiß nicht, was ich lieber mag: Ihre flotten Sprüche oder ihren Hutkleidungsstil! Shynt scheint sie sehr gerne zu haben. Gerne träfe ich sie wieder." Als er seine Zeit im Dorf des Nebels verbrachte, hat er sie kennengelernt. Irgendetwas scheint ihm an ihr durchaus gefallen zu haben. Noel Rose "Schien mir jetzt kein besonders auffälliger Kerl zu sein. Man kann sich nett mit ihm unterhalten. Wer weiß? Stille Wasser sollen ja tief sein." Nur gelegentlich hat er diesen Mann getroffen. Doch der Umgangston war immer freundlich und die Themen recht angenehm. Hae Kyligar "Was für eine spannende Frau! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man sich viel mit ihr unterhalten kann. Allerdings glaube ich, sie mag mich nicht... Was auch am strengen, aber durchaus attraktiven, Blick liegen mag." In der Taverne getroffen. Dass sie sich als Halbgarlear zu erkennen gab, scheint seine Neugierde mehr als nur geweckt zu haben. Merkwürdigerweise scheint sie ihn nichtmal wahrzunehmen. F'wah Tia "Ein skurriler Zeitgenosse. Und das kommt ausgerechnet von mir! Im Moment lebt er in einer Tonne... Gab es da nicht diesen allagischen Philosophen, der dies ebenso tat, nur freiwillig?" Bis jetzt hat er diesen Miqo'te nur gelegentlich gesehen. Bis auf ein paar Oberflächlichkeiten sind sie sich aber noch nicht nahe gekommen. Aber vielleicht ändert sich dies ja, immerhin läuft man sich öfter über den Weg. Melody Ponds "Nun, wenn ich diese Dame mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste, wäre es sicher "kokett"! Sie scheint mir eine nette und fröhliche Person, jedoch kenne ich sie noch kaum! Sie hat mich in ein Bordell eingeladen... Nicht dass ich es mir leisten könnte... W-was? Moment!" Eine Miqo'te, welche ihm durchaus im Gedächtnis blieb. Auch wenn er sich mit ihr noch nicht ausgiebig unterhalten konnte, so sieht er sie zumindest auf vielen Veranstaltungen. Eveke Galecleaver "Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was ich von dieser Frau halten soll. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, sie würde sich selbst widersprechen. Wie sie Zantedeschia bedrängt hat gefiel mir nicht und je mehr ich über sie höre, desto mehr Abstand will ich lieber gewinnen." Eigentlich hat er sie nur flüchtig hin und wieder gesprochen, bis sie eines Nachts auf dem Heimweg sich bis in die Morgenstunden unterhielten. Die letzten Ereignisse hinterließen ein eher schlechtes Bild bei ihm. 'Titel-Sammlung' "Es erstaunt mich immer wieder auf das Neue, welch einen Hang die Leute dazu besitzen, andere zu titulieren. Obskur, nicht oder?" Komischer Hut-Mann Der Haarige Mann Lustmolch Rhaji Perversling Hippie "mein Lieber" Dramakönig Zappelpeter Peniswassermühle (?) Edelma...nn? Stripp-Kerl "Warum werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich, wohlweißlich, einen Großteil wieder verdrängt habe..." "... Seit Shynt wächst diese Sammlung erschreckend schnell an..." 'Gerüchte' "Immer dieses Getuschel hinter jemandes Rücken..." Bekanntere: Er ist ein Halbblut; Hochländer und Wiesländer Seine letzte Partnerin war spurlos verschwunden und ist wieder aufgetaucht Weniger bekannt: Er nutzt gerne verschiedene andere Rufnamen Er scheint eigentlich sehr begabt mit dem Äther - mehr als er vielleicht ahnt Er ist ein sehr guter Lügner, wenn er es will Gut gehütet: In seiner Ahnenlinie fließt auch Elezenblut 'Andere über ihn' "Du kannst echt toll sein, wenn du nicht immer so blöd wärest.." -Shynt Arabarn "Außerdem musst du nicht rot werden, wenn ich sage.. das ich dich durchaus als einen Freund an meiner Seite wissen möchte. Du bist witzig und intelligent und hast bestimmt noch die ein oder andere Überraschung auf Lager.. auch wenn ich denke, dass du ein furchtbarer Schürzenjäger bist und ein großes Problem mit Frauen hast." -Aurora Liem Es gilt: Ihr könnt mich jederzeit auch ooc erreichen, wenn ihr ihn mal treffen wollt. Bitte aber ingame anflüstern. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hyuran